Salvatore Leone
Don Salvatore '"Sal" ' Leone (? - 2001) es uno de los personajes más importantes de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Frank Vincent le da voz a Salvatore Leone. Salvatore es Don de una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas de Liberty City, la familia Leone. En cada aparición que realizó, es uno de los personajes importantes, convirtiéndolo así, en uno de los más importantes de toda la saga GTA. Salvatore nació en Palermo, Sicilia. Vivió toda su niñez ahí, tuvo un hijo llamado Joey con el cual se mudó unos años después a una mansión en Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Vice City, 1986 Póster Solo aparece como un póster con su versión BETA, nunca aparece en este juego y solo es un decorado, también aparece en otros juegos. En este año Leone tiene 48 años. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Liberty City, 1992 Su primera aparición cronológicamente fue en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, en la cual aparece como Don de los Leone en 1992 con 53 años. Reunión con Johnny Sindacco thumb|250px|El trato. Johnny Sindacco es el hijo del Don de la familia Sindacco, Paul Sindacco. Paul quiere unir las organizaciones Sindacco y Leone para hacer a ambas más poderosas. Salvatore contesta que eso será imposible, debido a problemas en el pasado con ambas familias. Johnny le pide $5.000.000 para invertir en un casino en Las Venturas. Salvatore al principio no acepta el trato, a menos que le brinden acceso a los libros. Johnny responde muy nervioso que no pueden hacer eso, entonces Salvatore se altera y le dice a Johnny que su madre era una travestí. Luego a Salvatore se le ocurre la idea de un tercer partido, un tipo independiente que administre las cosas por ellos. Johnny responde que eso sería imposible, ya que ellos ya tienen a su sujeto. Salvatore le dice que lo elimine, para demostrarle cuanto quiere que se involucre la organización Leone. El acuerdo con las familias thumb|250px|El acuerdo entre ambos Luego de la reunión, Johnny habló con sus asociados y las organizaciones llegaron a un acuerdo, en el cual aceptaban que un tercer sujeto administrara el casino por ellos. Johnny llegó a la mansión Leone y Salvatore le ofreció algo para beber, pero este no tenía ganas. Luego Johnny le preguntó a Sal quien era el sujeto, este le respondió que era uno que solía trabajar con los Forellis en Florida (Vice City). Salvatore lo describió como "un perfecto idiota al cual todos pueden empujar", también mencionó que acababa de salir de rehabilitación del Fort Carson Medical Center. Johnny responde que eso funcionaría, sin mostrar ninguna clase de queja. Salvatore quedó en que llamaría a Ken Rosenberg, y Johnny aceptó. Seguidamente, estrecharon su mano mostrando alianza, y Salvatore le dijo a Johnny que no jodiera el negocio. Las Venturas, 1992 Encuentro con Ken Rosenberg thumb|left|250px|[[Ken Rosenberg y Salvatore Leone.]] Cuando Salvatore Leone viaja con Mike hacia Las Venturas para ver el casino, entra en la habitación de administración, donde se encontraba Ken Rosenberg acostado encima del sofá. Salvatore se molesta y le pregunta a Ken Rosenberg. Si se iba a quedar sentado ahí mientras él había perdido 5.000.000 y el no hacía nada al respecto. Luego Ken Rosenberg, nervioso, le responde al Don que se calme, ya que él había hablado con Johnny. Esto enfurece aún más a Salvatore, quien comenzó a insultarle y preguntarle si le había chupado los bienes en forma sarcástica. Salvatore le hace saber a Ken, que trabajaba para él y no para Johnny. Ken respondió que el pensó que ese era el trabajo. Salvatore le hace una pregunta sarcástica y le dice a Mike que cierre la puerta. Sal saca una pistola y amenaza a Ken exclamándole que quería su dinero en ese mismo instante. Le encargó que si hablaba con Johnny, que se lo dijera inmediatamente, y que buscara la manera de devolverle su dinero. Ken, asustado, responde que había entendido. Salvatore se relaja y le dice a Ken que se divierta un poco, que el lugar era un casino y no un monasterio. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Las Venturas, 1992 Llegada a LV Tras haber algunos problemas en Las Venturas, con todo el asunto del casino de las mafias, Salvatore decide viajar a San Andreas para controlar la situación. Lo anterior causa bastantes nervios a Ken Rosenberg, el abogado que las mafias usan como figura neutral, debido a que siente que Sal lo mataría para echarle la culpa a las otras familias, y quedarse él con todo el poder del casino. Conociendo a María Latore thumb|250px|left|Salvatore y [[María, en su primer encuentro.]] En su estadía en el Calígula, una de las camareras, María Latore, le trae un sándwich a Salvatore, quien se interesa en la muchacha y le coquetea un poco, María desafiante le dice que no hace ese tipo de cosas, a lo que Salvatore le dice que le gusta las mujeres con actitud. Tras esto le pregunta su nombre, María le responde y le aprovecha de advertir que el servicio no va incluido. Pasa un minuto de silencio, y Tony, el loro de Ken, le dice a el guardaespaldas que le pague a María, Salvatore para quedar bien con María, le insiste al guardaespaldas que le termina pagando. María agradece y se va despidiéndose de Sal. Encuentro con Carl Johnson Luego de que Carl Johnson ayude a Ken en algunos asuntos, finalmente conoce a Salvatore Leone. Cuando Salvatore lo ve entrar, se altera y dice: "¡¿Y quién es este idiota?!". CJ se mantiene calmado y se presenta, añadiendo que conocía a su hijo, Joey Leone y había trabajado con él en Liberty City. Los sicarios thumb|250px|Salvatore y su consigliere, en [[1992]] El hecho de que CJ conociera a Joey, agradó mucho al Don, quien le hizo algunos encargos a CJ contra las otras familias que buscaran dañar los negocios del Don en Las Venturas. Don Forelli planea un ataque a Salvatore Leone. Para ello envía a algunos de sus hombres en un jet privado hacia el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. Salvatore se entera de esto y le indica a Carl Johnson que lo detenga, ya que pensaba enviar un "comité de bienvenida", pero que prefiere medir sus fuerzas y además ver si es de confianza. Carl tiene que dirigirse rápidamente el aeropuerto, buscar una avioneta Dodo y salir de Las Venturas hacia el norte, esperando a encontrarse con el avión Forelli y así saltar de un avión a otro. Una vez en el jet, Carl tiene que asesinar a cada mafioso en el interior del avión. Incluso al piloto, que sale a luchar. Una vez hecho el trabajo, Carl tiene que regresar y aterrizar el avión en el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. Asesinato del Forelli thumb|250px|Salvatore, María y Carl. Durante su tiempo como huésped en el casino Calígula, Salvatore se entretiene de diversas maneras. Seduciendo a la camarera, María Latore, con la que más tarde se casaría, y torturando de muchas formas a Kent Paul, Maccer y Ken Rosenberg. Carl vuelve al casino y encuentra a Salvatore y su futura esposa disparando cuchillos a Maccer, que se encuentra atado en la pared. Salvatore Leone le encarga a CJ una misión especial, la cual consiste en viajar a Liberty City para asesinar al Don de la familia Forelli, Marco Forelli, quien se encuentra en Marco's Bistro. CJ acepta su propuesta, pero le advirte que necesita unos refuerzos. Esto lo dice para salvar a Kent Paul, Maccer y a Ken Rosenberg, ya que al final realiza el trabajo por sí solo. Al llegar al Francis International Airport, CJ le paga a un taxista para que lo lleve desde Shoreside Vale hasta Saint Mark's en Portland Island. Al llegar, CJ entra en Marco's Bistro y los Forelli le dicen que es una reunión privada. CJ dice que Salvatore Leone decía lo contrario y comienza a atacar a los mafiosos. Luego de despejar el piso de arriba, él se dirige a la cocina para asesinar a los mafiosos con escopetas. Luego se dirige al patio trasero para asesinar al Don. Llamada a Carl Johnson Una vez que Carl Johnson haya regresado de Liberty City, aterriza el avión en el aeropuerto de Las Venturas y justo cuando se baja del mismo, recibe una llamada de Salvatore Leone, en la cual le dice que está agradecido por su ayuda, pero que la situación se estaba volviendo muy perfilada y que era mejor que no se vieran más. Liberty City, 1992 El asalto al Casino Caligula thumb|right|250px|Salvatore Leone junto con [[Maria Latore en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.]] Salvatore Leone regresa a Liberty City luego de tener sus negocios en el casino de Las Venturas impecables, gracias a la ayuda de CJ. Sin embargo, luego se entera de que el casino había sido robado por algunos miembros de los Triadas y por su fiel empleado Carl Johnson. Llamada a Carl Johnson Salvatore está totalmente molesto, al borde de un infarto y decide llamar a Carl, Salvatore le dice que es un hombre muerto, amenazando con matarlo a él y a toda su familia, dándola por muerta. Carl no lo toma en serio y se burla de Salvatore. Salvatorellamadafinal1.png|Salvatore enterándose de que CJ lo traiciono Salvatorellamadafinal2.png|La amenaza de muerte. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 Introducción thumb|Salvatore Leone, [[1998.]] Después del robo que le hizo CJ a Salvatore en Las Venturas, se volvió un personaje muy rencoroso y desconfiado. Toni Cipriani era uno de los hombres de confianza de Don Salvatore Leone. Salvatore encarga a Toni de que asesine a un hombre importante, por lo tanto luego tendrá que irse de la ciudad por unos cuantos años. Salvatore tiene 59 años. Relación con Vincenzo Cilli thumb|left|Presentando a Vincenzo Mientras eso sucede, Salvatore Leone conoce a Vincenzo Cilli, y le da muchísima confianza en la familia. Luego de unos cuantos años, Antonio Cipriani regresa a la ciudad y se dirige a la mansión Leone. Al llegar se puede observar que Salvatore Leone se encuentra muy feliz de su regreso, diciéndole que está muy agradecido por sus acciones. Pero luego le dice que se mantenga con calma durante un tiempo y que Vinnie (Vincenzo Cilli) se encargará de él. Toni se siente muy decepcionado, al haber hecho tantas cosas por la familia, pensó que tendría más respeto en ella en vez de tener que trabajar para otro miembro. Reencuentro con Toni Cipriani thumb|left|250px|Sal y Toni en la mansion Luego de esto, Salvatore Leone deja a Vinnie encargado de Toni, ya que ahora era su hombre de confianza. Se desconoce de su existencia por un tiempo hasta que Toni Cipriani comienza a realizar misiones para JD O'Toole, un miembro de la familia Sindacco que quiere entrar en la familia Leone, por lo tanto, no hace más que adular al Don. Salvatore Leone le dará a las chicas del Paulie's Revue Bar (bar de JD) una visita especial. Pero la policía irá a hacer una redada debido a que suceden cosas fuera de lo común que no están en la licencia del club. La policía intentará arrestar a Salvatore, por lo tanto Toni tendrá que rescatarlo para después llevarlo de vuelta a su mansión. Al llegar a la misma, Salvatore le hace saber a Toni que la confianza que le tenía ha vuelto a su lugar, diciéndole que Vincenzo le estaba quitando mucho tiempo y que le haría falta un hombre como él. a partir de ese momento, Toni volverá a tener buen respeto en la familia y podrá hacer misiones para Salvatore. Relación con Jane Hopper thumb|250px|El problema con [[Jane Hopper.]] Salvatore necesita tener acceso a Portland Harbor para realizar un tráfico de drogas con el Cartel colombiano. Sin embargo, el muelle estaba cerrado debido a la protesta de los strikers, liderados por Jane Hopper, por la probable quiebra del Ferry de Liberty City. Salvatore le pide amablemente a Jane el acceso a muelle, pero ésta se niega y no acepta ningún trato. Salvatore encarga a Toni de que vaya a Portland Harbor y le entrega una cantidad razonable de dinero a Jane, para que esta le brinde el acceso; Jane acepta el dinero, pero no acepta el trato y deja a sus hombres que se encarguen de Toni, aunque este logra escapar del muelle. Salvatore seguirá insistiendo, pero esta no aceptará. Incluso envió algunas prostitutas para que los strikers se divirtieran. Salvatore tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo tanto, envía a Toni Cipriani a encargarse de algunos líderes sindicales, los cuales se rendirán y huirán asustados gritando que no querían ninguna clase de problema. Jane seguía sin ceder. Por lo tanto Sal encarga a Toni que se dirija a Head Radio, donde Jane estaba dando una entrevista y se hiciera pasar por su chofer. Jane le indica que la lleve a la estación de Ferry, pero Toni comienza a manejar de una manera extraña, haciendo lo posible para que Jane se asuste. Cuando Jane no puede aguantar más, esta le dice a Toni que hará lo que quiera. Tratado de drogas thumb|left|250px|Salvatore Leone y su esposa, [[María Latore.]] Luego de conseguir la autorización de Jane Hopper, Salvatore tendrá acceso al muelle para poder realizar el tráfico de drogas. Para ello, envía a Toni a que negocie con Miguel, subjefe del Cartel colombiano. Mientras se lo ordena, discute con su actual esposa, María Latore, la cual le pide dinero y lo gasta en drogas. Salvatore sigue gritando y le pide a Toni que vaya a ver el trato. Todo marcha bien hasta que llega el LCPD y el FBI a estropear el trato. Toni se roba el Patriot de Miguel donde se encuentran las drogas y huye del muelle. Deja el vehículo en un almacén de Salvatore para que este después realice otro intercambio, probablemente. Secuestro thumb|250px|Salvatore adentro del capo de un [[Kuruma.]] Paulie Sindacco quiere muerto a Salvatore para ganar más poder en la ciudad. Para ello decide encargar a algunos de sus hombres para que lo secuestren mientras se encuentra saliendo del Paulie's Revue Bar. Los detalles del secuestro se desconocen; Los Sindacco estaban en Mananas azules y estaban armados con micro SMGs y escopetas. Ni Salvatore ni JD O'Toole podrían hacer nada. JD le avisa de esto a Toni Cipriani para que este lo vaya a rescatar. Salvatore fue llevado a un lugar escondido en Trenton, donde se encontraban los secuestradores quienes planeaban llevarlo al demoledor de autos ubicado en Harwood. Toni Cipriani logra rescatar a Salvatore luego de asesinar a los Sindacco. Luego de esto lo lleva de vuelta a la mansión, donde Salvatore se muestra furioso con los Sindacco, pero muy agradecido con Toni por salvarle la vida un par de veces, y le dice que lo llame Sal, mostrando un símbolo de amistad. Venganza thumb|left|250px|Salvatore Leone matando a un miembro de la [[Familia Sindacco.]] Luego de los sucesos anteriores, Salvatore quería vengarse de Paulie Sindacco y de su organización. Para ello fue con un par de sus hombres a Red Light District (territorio controlado por los Sindacco) para asesinar a cada Sindacco que se cruce en su camino. Toni Cipriani lo ayuda con un Rifle de francotirador desde un techo en el mismo distrito. Luego de asesinar a todos los que se encontraban en las calles, Salvatore y sus hombres entran al club por la puerta trasera, se encuentran a un Sindacco en la puerta quien ataca al Don, pero este lo asesina con dos balas de una escopeta. Relación con Massimo Torini thumb|right|Torini en su Helicóptero luego de hablar con Sal Massimo Torini es un miembro muy importante de la Mafia siciliana, capo de Tío Leone quien es el líder de dicha organización. Torini viaja a Liberty City para expandir sus territorios a dicha ciudad. Cuando llega, tiene una reunión con Salvatore Leone, pero éste no está muy convencido de sus intenciones, por lo tanto le hace saber a Toni que necesita saber que está tramando Torini, Toni deberá perseguirlo. Luego de la reunión, Torini se dirigirá a Hepburn Heights a tener una reunión con los Diablos, en la cual les afirma que el territorio pertenecerá a ellos. Luego se dirigirá a Chinatown para tener una reunión con los Triadas, hasta que finalmente observan a Toni y lo atacan. Torini escapará en helicóptero y Toni tendrá que eliminar a los testigos y huir de Chinatown. Asesinato de JD O'Toole JD parloteando sobre Salvatore|250px|thumb Desde el momento en que Joseph Daniel O'Toole quiso convertirse en un Leone, no hacía más nada que adular al Don. Todo lo que hacía se basaba en sorprender a Salvatore, incluso desde temprano se sentía parte de la familia, hablando con otros miembros como Mickey Hamfists. Salvatore probablemente se cansó de esto y le encargó a Mickey que lo asesinara haciéndole creer que lo iban a convertir en un Made Man, pero en realidad Cipriani y Hamfists (aunque el primero no sabe nada del plan) lo llevan a Harwood, donde el supuesto Made Man no para de hablar y, mientras lo hace, Mickey toma su pistola y ejecuta a O'Toole. Cuando Mickey lo asesinó, este le explica a Toni que JD era solo una rata que la jugó con su propio jefe", por lo que Sal no quiso que alguien como él se uniera a los Leone. TheMadeMan5.jpg|Mickey Hamfists matando a JD O'Toole. TMM 4.png|Las explicaciones sobre su muerte Guerra con los Diablos thumb|left|250px|Sal explicando sobre la guerra con los Diablos La reunión que tuvo Massimo Torini con los Diablos, había comenzado a surtir efecto; Los Diablos atacaron a la organización Leone en Hepburn Heights, obligándolos a una guerra de territorios. Salvatore comienza a perder la paciencia y le pide ayuda a Toni Cipriani, dejándole un chaleco antibalas y una micro SMG en su garaje. Toni se desplazó hacia Hepburn para ayudar a los Leone, sin embargo muchos habían muerto incluso antes de que él llegara. Toni fue de gran ayuda, ya que asesinó a una gran cantidad de Diablos, ganando así la guerra de bandas. Sin embargo su manera de pensar era que posiblemente los Leone perderían ese territorio ya que la cantidad de Leone restantes fue muy poca, aunque a Salvatore no le gustó mucho esa opinión. thumb|center|250px|La perdida del barrio Ataque de las Triadas thumb|left|250px|Sal y [[María Latore|María en un Banshee.]] Massimo Torini también se reunió con los Triadas en su momento, y estos comenzaron a actuar, plantando una bomba en su almacén en Atlantic Quays, en el cual tenía guardado una gran cantidad de dinero. Toni Cipriani es encargado por Sal de buscar ese dinero, aunque estos no contaban con el ataque de las triadas. Toni asesina a los enemigos y recoge el dinero rápidamente para luego marcharse. Cuando logra irse del almacén, comienzan a perseguirlo algunos Triad Fish Vans que tenían a algunos miembros a bordo, quienes atacan a Toni. Pero esto no es mucha amenaza para Toni y logra llegar a la mansión Leone donde se puede observar el Banshee de Salvatore estrellado con un árbol, lo que puede dar a pensar que perdió el control del vehículo, o que estaba siendo perseguido, aunque nada es probable. Paranoia thumb|250px|right|Sal admite que es paranoico Salvatore ha tenido muchas decepciones y traiciones en la vida que le han abierto las puertas a su paranoia. Al darle mucha confianza a Carl Johnson en 1992 y este luego traicionarlo haciéndole perder muchos millones, aumentó su desconfianza en sus hombres. Incluso llego a dudar de Toni Cipriani, quien es el hombre más leal que ha tenido. Luego de hacerse ideas de que Toni estaba hablando mal de él y apuntarlo con una pistola para que confesara, Salvatore se disculpa y confiesa que se está volviendo paranoico. Escape a Staunton Island thumb|250px|left|El alcalde quiere culpar a Salvatore Leone El alcalde de Liberty City en en ese tiempo, Roger C. Hole tenía cierto complicismo con Franco Forelli, cabeza de la organización criminal Forelli, por lo tanto planeaba culpar a Salvatore de todos los crímenes relacionados con la mafia en la ciudad. Salvatore planeaba esconderse, para ello, pensó en irse a Staunton Island con Toni mediante el Ferry. Cuando llegaron a la estación de Harwood, el LCPD y el FBI estaban por todo el lugar y al ver a Salvatore comenzó una persecución. Salvatore le dice a Toni que se dirija al Callahan Bridge, aunque este reclama que no está listo. Salvatore le afirma que si no conduce, ambos estarán muertos. thumb|250px|Sal saliendo del coche. Al llegar al puente, el cual está en proceso de terminación, se puede observar una rampa que hay en el lado de Portland con suficiente terminación como para saltar al otro lado. Cuando Toni logra saltar por la rampa, Salvatore se emociona y le indica a Toni donde se encontraba el escondite ya mencionado, ubicado en Newport. Asesinato a R.C. Hole thumb|left|250px|Sal ordenando la muerte de [[Roger C. Hole.]] Luego de que Salvatore y Toni están en Staunton Island, Sal le hace una llamada telefónica en la cual le habla sobre el alcalde y sus planes contra él. Antonio le dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, que él "lo eliminará de la ecuación""No te preocupes Sal, lo sacaré de la ecuación"• Toni Cipriani a Salvatore Leone. (A Walk In The Park). El alcalde Roger C. Hole se encontraba en Belleville Park trotando y ejercitándose. Si Toni entraba al parque armado, el LCPD y el servicio secreto de Liberty City lo atacaría. Toni debía encontrar el momento preciso para asesinar a Hole y tomar su teléfono para llevárselo a Salvatore, quien se encontraba en el escondite en Newport para así ver con quién se comunicaba el alcalde. Convirtiendo a Toni thumb|250px|Toni leyendo la carta que Sal le dejo a Toni Antonio Cipriani siempre le mostró lealtad absoluta a Salvatore. Además de salvarle la vida muchas veces y siempre ayudarlo cuando éste lo necesitaba. Salvatore comenzó a ver a Toni como un buen amigo"¿Cómo arruinar la amistad que tú y yo tenemos?" Salvatore Leone a Toni Cipriani (cinemática de The Sicilian Gambit) y decidió convertirlo en un Made Man. La reunión iba a ser en Bedford Point. Sal le indica a Mickey Hamfists que vaya a buscar a Toni en su apartamento en Newport. Cuando Toni ve a Mickey este se muestra muy sospechoso, por lo tanto Toni se pone nervioso, probablemente recordando lo que le sucedió a JD. Al llegar al punto de reunión, Salvatore se asoma y le informa a Toni que iba a convertirse y Toni no puede evitar la emoción. Más adelante le informa sobre las elecciones para alcalde y conoce a un sujeto que es indicado para estar a favor a los Leone. thumb|center|250px|Sal convirtiendo a [[Toni Cipriani.]] El Asistente del Alcalde thumb|250px|Sal y Toni irán a ver al asistente de Hole Salvatore Leone necesitaba averiguar lo que pasaba. Descubrir la razón por la cual Roger C. Hole no hacía nada sin el consentimiento de Franco Forelli; Debido a esto, Sal y Toni se dirigen a un muelle en Rockford en el cual tomarían un speeder para dirigirse al bote donde se encuentra el asistente de RC Hole. Al llegar, el asistente se niega a colaborar, pero Salvatore lo obliga. El asistente estaba siendo protegido por el servicio secreto de Liberty City, el cual persiguió e intentó detener a los mafiosos mientras secuestraban al asistente. Toni Cipriani logró derribar a los detectives que se encontraban en los muelles y finalmente destruyó un maverick del servicio secreto que los perseguía. Al finalizar, Salvatore le hace unas preguntas que el asistente no quiso contestar, por lo tanto Sal golpeó al asistente hasta que decidió colaborar. El asistente confirmó que los sicilianos controlaban a Franco, y que querían formar una guerra entre las familias de Liberty para así destruirlas y quedarse con su territorio. Luego de aclarar sus dudas, Salvatore decidió llevarse al asistente al mar, y luego probablemente lo asesinó. thumb|250px|left|Sal hablando con el asistente. Guerra entre familias thumb|250px|Sal atrapado en la guerra de las familias Poco después Sal se metió en un callejón cerrado de Fort Staunton y estuvo espiando a los Forelli y los Sindacco que estaban haciendo una guerra entre las dos familias, y está atrapado ahí. Con la ayuda de Toni, pudo matar algunos Forellis y salieron en la limusina blindada de Sal hacia un garaje cerca de la casa de protección de testigos. Reunión Sindacco y Franco Forelli thumb|left|250px|Sal modificó el coche de [[Paulie Sindacco.]] La familia Forelli planea una reunión con Paulie Sindacco para resolver los problemas y conseguir la paz entre las familias. Si esto sucede, no va a favorecer a la familia Leone, por lo tanto Salvatore Leone y sus hombres logran plantar un sistema de control en el Sindacco Argento de Paulie Sindacco para que se pueda controlar desde un vehículo externo. El vehículo externo lo controla Toni Cipriani, desde el hospital de Staunton Island. Toni tiene cuatro minutos de control en el vehículo para arruinar la reunión entre las familias asesinando a cada uno de los miembros con el vehículo, atropellándolos. Luego Paulie Sindacco pide ayuda, pero ya todos los Forelli habían muerto y el tratado de paz se arruina. Ocultando la verdad thumb|250px|Salvatore hablando con Toni sobre el mensajero. Entre las familias de Liberty City, los Leone eran los únicos que sabían el plan de Massimo Torini y su organización. Debido a esto, se mantenían al margen de la guerra para permitir que los Sindacco y los Forelli se destruyeran para así tener más poder en la ciudad. Un mensajero de los Forelli se encontraba en camino de ir a ver a Franco para decirle lo que ocurría, pero esto no era bueno para Salvatore. Debido a esto, le encarga a Toni que asesine al mensajero para mantener la verdad oculta. Encarcelamiento thumb|250px|El arresto del Don Después de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron Toni y Sal para eliminar a Roger C. Hole para no encarcelar a Sal, Donald Love perdió las elecciones a causa de las pruebas que incriminaban tanto a Love por sus nexos con Toni; finalmente sucede de una u otra manera. Salvatore Leone es llevado a la penitenciaría de Shoreside Vale (LCPD Shoreside) del LCPD. No le permitirían el contacto con ninguna persona a no ser que sea su abogado. Incluso Leon McAffrey aviso a Toni, que Sal es encarcelado y para evitar problemas con la mafia corta sus relaciones con los Leone. Entonces Toni Cipriani se hizo pasar por un abogado llamado Lionel para ayudar a Sal a salir de la cárcel. Venganza a los Forelli thumb|left|250px|Sal buscando culpables Salvatore culpó a los Forelli y los Sindacco por su encarcelamiento, por lo tanto quería vengarse. Para ello le indica a Toni Cipriani que vaya en busca de algunos Hoods para que lo ayuden en una guerra con los Forelli en Wichita Gardens. Toni tendría que golpear un vehículo para que luego los gángsters salieran a atacarlo. Con la ayuda de los Hoods, Toni pudo derrotarlos. Asesinato de Paulie Sindacco thumb|250px|left|Los Sindacco han perdido su influencia en [[Liberty City]] Ya la familia Forelli había pagado un poco de su deuda. Ahora era el turno de los Sindacco. Paul Sindacco se encontraba en un muelle en Cochrane Dam con algunos de sus hombres. Toni Cipriani apareció en el lugar y Paulie se alarmó y le indicó a sus hombres que lo asesinaran, pero Toni se adelantó. Toni buscó una buena posición en la orilla del río y destruyó el bote en el cual se encontraba Paulie Sindacco, efectuando la venganza que Salvatore le pidió. Cuidado con los Yakuza thumb|250px|La [[Yakuza de Liberty City.]] Mientras Sal se encuentra en la cárcel, se enteró de que los Yakuza se estaban volviendo más y más poderosos en su ausencia. Con gran cantidad de armas y artillería pesada y muchos otros secretos que preparaba la organización para apoderarse de Liberty City. Toni Cipriani debía ir a Staunton Island para robar un Yakuza Stinger y entrar en la base de los Yakuza en Aspatria. Cuando entra se sorprende como nunca, ya que ve nada menos que un tanque militar listo para ser usado. Toni debe ahorrarse problemas y destruir el tanque de alguna manera. Con los Yakuza persiguiéndolo logra destruirlo de alguna manera (taller de bombas de 8-Ball, Lanzallamas, etc.). A partir de este suceso la Yakuza empieza su rivalidad con la Familia Leone, también Toni realizaba algunos encargos para una mujer mientras Salvatore estaba preso. Libertad, ataque Siciliano thumb|left|250px|Sal a punto de ser transportado a la corte. Salvatore estaba siendo liberado, se encontraba en camino al juicio en la Cort House de Staunton Island. Lo estaba trasladando desde LCPD Shoreside en un Securicar. Salvatore le pidió a Toni que protegiera el vehículo de los sicilianos quienes no querían que Salvatore llegara a la corte en paz, ya que no sería bueno para ellos. Cuando el convoy iba por Cochrane Dam, unos sicilianos estaban bloqueando el camino con unos Stinger y con un lanzacohetes logran destruir un coche policial. El securicar cambia rápidamente de dirección, desplazándose por otro camino. Había más bloqueos por parte de los sicilianos y Toni Cipriani tendría que eliminarlos antes de que pase el vehículo donde se encuentra Sal. Gracias a Toni, Sal pudo llegar al juicio sano y salvo, y logró salir en libertad. Luego se dirigió a su mansión donde se iba a cambiar de ropa. Asesinato de Torini thumb|250px|Sal hablando con Toni sobre los Sicilianos Salvatore estaba en libertad, se encontraba en su mansión viviendo como un rey. Massimo Torini (posiblemente) le hace una llamada telefónica en la cual le ofrece a Salvatore la paz entre ambas organizaciones, aunque Salvatore no aceptó, ya que pensó tener el poder suficiente para acabar con los sicilianos. Luego de le llamada, Toni entra en la habitación de Sal y celebran su triunfo por un momento, hasta que deciden ir a ver al alcalde Miles O'Donovan para que le retire los cargos a Salvatore Leone. Cuando llegan al ayuntamiento se encuentran con unos sicilianos, que luego fueron asesinados por Toni Cipriani. Salvatore entro en la sala para ver si estaba el alcalde, pero ya había sido secuestrado por Massimo Torini. Salvatore y Toni se dirigen a un muelle en Torrington para luego asesinar a un siciliano y perseguir a Massimo Torini quien tenía al alcalde en su poder y se dirigía hacia el faro de Portland en Portland Rock. En el camino, muchos sicilianos persiguieron a Toni y a Sal en speeders atacándolos, pero Toni los derribó a todos con una minigun. Al llegar a la isla de Portland Rock, Toni y Sal debían buscar su manera de llegar hasta él faro, asesinando a los sicilianos que se encuentren en su camino. Cuando llegan a lo más alto de la isla, se encuentran a Massimo Torini, quien tenía amenazado a Miles O'Donovan. Salvatore lo intimida y Massimo huye del lugar, subiéndose a un Maverick que lo estaba esperando. Toni Cipriani derriba el helicóptero y asesina a Massimo Torini. Rescate de O'Donovan thumb|250px|left|El trato con [[Miles O'Donovan.]] Luego de asesinar a Torini, Sal y Toni llevan a Miles O'Donovan a la mansión Leone, en la cual le hacen saber que le salvaron la vida. O'Donovan sarcásticamente les hace saber que la ciudad está en deuda con ellos, pero no era la respuesta que querían escuchar. Salvatore le informa que a partir de ese momento, trabajaba para él. Ubicando así a la familia Leone, en lo más alto. Reunión con su tío 250px|El [[Tio Leone declarando la paz entre las familias]] Luego de ganar la guerra con las familias y ser la organización de crimen organizado más poderosa de Liberty City, Salvatore Leone tiene una reunión con su tío¡Hey, tío! - Salvatore Leone a Tío Leone (cinemática final de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) en Cipriani's Ristorante, donde aclaran que hay paz entre la organización criminal Leone y la Mafia siciliana. Luego, Salvatore le dice a Toni en voz baja que no le confiaría nada a él, y éste al escuchar, dice "Cada perro tiene sus días", una frase que utilizó Tony Montana en la película Scarface y en el juego Scarface: The World is Yours. GTA LCS The Sicilian Gambit 6.PNG|La contestación del Tio TSicilianGambit14.png|Sal agradecido con Toni Multijugador En el multijugador de carreras de PlayStation Portable aparece en un vídeo hablando desde un helicóptero, diciendo: Hola, soy Salvatore Leone, y tengo el honor de patrocinar esta carrera benéfica. No le hagan caso al fiscal del distrito. Es totalmente legal. ¿Cuánto me habrá costado esta mierda? Oh dios mío que dolor de pecho. Llévenme al hospital. En el modo clásico aparece el jugador leyendo una nota de Salvatore diciendo: Me voy a hacer cosas importantes. Cuidado ahí fuera. Las cosas se están poniendo muy violentas. Grand Theft Auto III En el 2001, Salvatore se lo muestra algo antagónico ya que todavia conservaba la paranoia que le causaron algunas traiciones contra el. La relación con Maria Latore aun seguía igual, y Sal se mostró agradecido con Claude cuando lo habia conocido en la reunión. En este año Salvatore tiene 62 años. Liberty City, 2001 Reunión de la familia thumb|250px|right|Sal haciendo pasar a sus invitados. Salvatore Leone ha convocado a una reunión en su mansión en Portland Beach/Saint Mark's en la cual asistirían los miembros más importantes de la familia Leone; entre ellos, Joey Leone, Toni Cipriani, Luigi Goterelli e incluso Claude, quien estaba realizando algunos trabajos para Toni y Joey fue invitado a la reunión para conocer al Don y subir el rango en la familia. Conociendo a Claude Claude era un nuevo criminal en la mafia, recién escapado de la cárcel junto con 8-Ball. Fue realizando trabajos para miembros de la familia Leone como Toni Cipriani, hombre de confianza del Don y Joey Leone, el hijo del Don. Luego de mantener cierta lealtad, Claude es llevado a conocer al Don en la reunión ya mencionada, en la cual Salvatore se muestra agradecido y quizás un poco hipócrita con Claude. María thumb|250px|left|Sal dando una orden y advertencia a Claude. Salvatore a María, cuya relación está ahora peor que nunca, solo para discutir sobre que no le dañe el coche, Salvatore le pide que se suba a la Stretch, cuando llega Claude buscando un trabajo, Salvatore le comenta a Claude que recoja la Stretch pero que la devuelva intacta y que tenga cuidado con María ya que es capaz de causarle problemas. María le explica a Claude que primero deben ir a ver a Chico, su nuevo traficante de drogas, cerca de la estación Kurowski, en Chinatown. Claude y María se van de la mansión. Paranoia, traición de Curly thumb|250px|right|Sal mencionando sobre Curly Bob La paranoia de Salvatore seguía peor que nunca, podría desconfiar de quien sea. El Don Leone le cuenta a Claude que él Cartel colombiano está fabricando SPANK en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero no saben dónde, y además, conocen con antelación todos los planes y movimientos de la familia Leone. Salvatore sospecha de un tipo llamado Curly Bob, un hombre que trabaja en el Sex Club Seven para Luigi Goterelli. Según Salvatore, ha estado gastando más dinero del que gana, y no se dedica al proxenetismo o al narcotráfico, por lo que Salvatore sospecha que Bob es un traidor, para eso le encarga a Claude seguir al taxi que toma cuando sale de trabajar, o bien robar un taxi y utilizarlo para que se suba, y matarlo si está traicionando a la familia Leone. Claude sigue a Bob y descubre que le está pasando información a Miguel, el líder, y a Catalina. Claude mata a Bob atropellándolo con el coche. Volando el barco del Cartel thumb|left|Salvatore garantizándole a Claude su ingreso.Claude entra a la Mansión Leone, Salvatore le explica que el Cartel colombiano produce SPANK en el barco Les Cargo, en el Puerto de Portland, Salvatore propone que si destruyen el barco su tapadera llegara a su fin, Salvatore le encarga a Claude que vaya a ver a 8-Ball en su taller, en Saint Mark's, ya que necesita de su ayuda para poder destruir ese barco. Claude se va de la mansión y él y 8-Ball vuelan el barco. La traición thumb|250px|right|El "último trabajo" de Sal a Claude Claude va a reunirse con Salvatore para un nuevo encargo. En primer lugar, Sal le agradece su último trabajo, encargándose de borrar del mapa el barco del cartel colombiano. Tras esto, le pide realizar un pequeño trabajo más: recoger un vehículo aparcado con los restos de un tipo que trabajaba con ellos, en un principio por negarse a cooperar con ellos. Claude, como de costumbre, sale de la habitación para llevarlo a cabo sin hacer comentario alguno. Sin mayor problema, Claude sale de la mansión Leone en busca del vehículo, con la intención de realizar una sencilla tarea. El objetivo, localizado en el distrito Red Light, se encuentra aparcado en un patio interior enfrente del Sex Club Seven. thumb|left|250px|La trampa Claude se dirige al barrio sin ninguna incidencia, pero poco antes de aparcar junto al paquete, recibe una terrorífica sorpresa: María, la esposa de Leone, le advierte a través de su buscapersonas de que éste le ha tendido una trampa, incluyendo que no debe subirse al coche. El coche contiene una bomba, programada para explotar en cuanto Claude se suba, por lo que se dirige a los muelles, donde lo esperan María y Asuka Kasen. Allí, María le dice que Salvatore, paranoico, cree que ella ha estado teniendo un amorío con él, debido a que ella le dijo "que eran un asunto a tratar", por lo tanto, deben esconderse. thumb|250px|Maria explicando que Sal lo ha vendido Muerte thumb|250px|left|Asuka ordenando a Claude, que mate a Salvatore Debido a la traición a Claude, este se va de la isla junto con Maria Latore y Asuka Kasen. Los 3 se dirijen a Newport, en Staunton Island para poder pensar en lo que iban a hacer. Asuka le da a escoger a Claude si desea trabajar para la mafia Yakuza, pero para hacerlo debía probarle que sus lazos con la mafia estaban rotos, asesinando a Salvatore Leone. thumb|Salvatore Muerto|250px Claude se dirige a Red Light District y espera a que Salvatore salga del Sex Club 7. Cuando Salvatore sale por la puerta es tiroteado y asesinado por Claude en plena avenida. Luego de esto, la familia Leone estaba de luto por la muerte de su Don y su odio hacia Claude se convierte en diferentes intentos y atentados de homicidio para tomar venganza. Sucesor No se sabe quién será el sucesor de Salvatore como Don de la familia Leone. Algunas suposiciones pueden predicar que: *'Toni Cipriani es el sucesor': Es el principal hombre de confianza de Salvatore, incluso le confesó en 1998 que confiaba más en él que en su propio hijo. Toni se hizo cargo de la organización mientras Salvatore estuvo en la cárcel en 1998. *'Joey Leone es el sucesor': Es el único hijo del Don. Generalmente este ocuparía su lugar, sin embargo Salvatore confiaba más en Toni, además de que Joey Leone no era muy familiarizado con el crimen organizado. *'Disolución de la organización': Puede ser una opción, pero no hay ningún dato que lo compruebe, aunque hay datos que comprueben lo contrario. Es decir, luego de la muerte de Salvatore, todavía se ven miembros Leone por las calles de Portland, quienes atacarán a Claude cuando lo vean; en caso de que se haya disuelto la organización, no se verían más miembros en la calle. Otros Artworks Archivo:Artwork_de_Salvatore_III.png|Grand Theft Auto III Archivo:SALARTWORKsa.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Archivo:SALARTWORKlcs.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Personalidad Salvatore Leone fue, desde el principio, un hombre bastante violento, desconfiado, paranoico, irascible, poco racional e irrespetuoso, esto se demuestra en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, donde incluso insulta a Johnny Sindacco por razones bastante fuera de contexto, pero aún así, se las arregla para hacer negocios con él. Sin embargo, de sus apariciones en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, también demuestra ser cruel y sádico, torturando a Kent Paul y a Maccer sin razón aparente. Además de eso, demuestra ser bastante codicioso, quedándose con el Casino Calígula y desterrando a los Forelli y enviando a CJ a cometer una masacre al Marco's Bistro de Liberty City. Tiempo después (en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories), se sabe que, después de la traición de CJ, Salvatore parece hacerse vuelto mucho más loco, paranoico y despiadado, llegando a desconfiar incluso de su leal Toni Cipriani y creyendo que el alcalde de Liberty City va por él. A pesar de que en Grand Theft Auto III se le vea un poco más cuerdo y racional que en sus otras apariciones, aún sigue paranoico y desconfiado, llegando a traicionar a Claude sin razón aparente. Descripción Debido a su aparición en muchos juegos y en diversas épocas distintas, el aspecto físico de Salvatore ha cambiado mucho a medida que avanza la saga. En todas las entregas, sin embargo, conserva sus ojos azules. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, Salvatore tiene el bigote y el cabello negros, y su rostro no está tan arrugado como en posteriores entregas. Viste un traje marrón con una camisa gris de cuello abierto y un collar de oro. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992), Salvatore viste un traje de tres piezas totalmente negro, con un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con corbata violeta. Su bigote ahora es blanco grisáceo, pero su cabello se mantiene negro. En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (1998), el aspecto físico de Salvatore ha cambiado mucho, ha subido considerablemente de peso, su cabello y bigote son grises y su rostro es mucho más arrugado. Viste un traje azul con corbata roja. En Grand Theft Auto III (2001), Salvatore está más gordo que nunca, tiene una apariencia un tanto más desquiciada (debido a su paranoia), y está muy arrugado, además de que su cabello y bigotes son totalmente blancos. Imágenes Salvatore Leone SA22.png|Salvatore en 1992. SalLeoneSA.png|Salvatore en 1992. Salvatoreleone LCS.JPG|Salvatore en 1998 SalvatoreLeonePresoLCS.JPG|Salvatore Leone con su traje de preso (1998) SalLeoneBETA.jpg|Salvatore en 2000. (Es el BETA, que apareció en una noticia de su juicio) Salvatore Leone GTA III.PNG|Salvatore en 2001. Salvatore muerto.png|El cuerpo sin vida de Salvatore. Versión Beta Antes que se habían creado los juegos, Salvatore tuvo ciertos cambios en su físico, la vestimenta y su carácter. GTA III Salvatore originalmente no era obeso como lo fue en la versión final, aparte que el usaba un traje negro con corbata roja, su cara era completamente diferente y se llamaba Frankie Sorvino. Sin embargo en esta versión, recuperaba el peso que tenía en 1992. GTA: SA En un principio llevaba la vestimenta de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, y su pelo era café castaño que negro. GTA: LCS Salvatore recuperaba su estatura y peso como en GTA: San Andreas, aparte que su cara era completamente diferente. BetaSalvatoreLCS.png|Salvatore Beta en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. SalLeoneBETA.jpg|Salvatore Beta de Grand Theft Auto III. Propiedades |-| Vehículos= }} }} |-| Propiedades= }} }} }} Armas que utiliza *Puños: Caught In The Act. *Daga (No se usa en el juego): Saint Mark's Bistro. *Pistola: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction y Driving Mr. Leone. *Escopeta: The Guns of Leone. *Uzi: Search and Rescue. *M16: Sayonara, Salvatore. Relaciones Curiosidades *De tres juegos en los que aparece, Salvatore otorga misiones a cada uno de los protagonistas, y se vuelve antagonista sólo en dos misiones antes de su muerte. *Ha dado misiones cronológicamente de gran importancia en las sagas. *En la introducción Sal mencionó que Sonny Forelli estuvo esparcido en toda Florida. Lo que hace referencia a la muerte de este último. *Es el personaje que aparece en más misiones de la saga GTA sin contar a los protagonistas. *En la versión Beta de GTA III Salvatore se llamaría Frankie Sorvino **Su Beta en Grand Theft Auto III tiene mucho más parecido con Vito Corleone que su versión final. *La versión BETA de Salvatore Leone aparece por primera vez en el sitio oficial del periódico ficticio Liberty Tree, en la noticia SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man", donde sale una imagen de la versión beta. **Esta imagen luego será utilizada para el poster de la película Badfellas (parodia a Goodfellas) junto con otras caras de mafioso importantes en la saga como Sonny Forelli. Este poster aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto Vice City y Grand Theft Auto III. *Es el personaje de toda la Saga Grand Theft Auto que más veces ha sido traicionado. *Es el tercer personaje que porta un traje de preso, los demás son Claude Speed, 8-Ball, Billy Grey. *Es el segundo antagonista cronológicamente después de Lance Vance, que no es enemigo de los protagonistas hasta convertirse en uno durante su última aparición en un juego. Referencias Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *The Introduction *Don Peyote *The Meat Business *Fish in a Barrel *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Home Sweet Home *Don in 60 Seconds *Blow Up 'Dolls' *The Offer *Ho Selecta *Frighteners *Rollercoaster Ride *Taken for a Ride *Booby Prize *Biker Heat *Overdose of Trouble *Contra-Banned *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Calm Before the Storm *The Made Man *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade *Sindacco Sabotage *The Trouble with Triads *Driving Mr. Leone *A Walk In The Park *Making Toni *Caught In The Act *Search and Rescue *Taking The Peace *Shoot The Messenger *Munitions Dump *Love on the Rocks *Rough Justice *Dead Reckoning *Shogun Showdown *Bringing the House Down *The Shoreside Redemption *The Sicilian Gambit Grand Theft Auto III *El chofer de Cipriani *Salvatore ha convocado una reunión *Carabina *Cortando la hierba *Bombardea esa base: Acto I *Bombardea esa base: Acto II *Últimos deseos *Sayonara Salvatore *Bajo vigilancia de:Salvatore Leone en:Salvatore Leone fi:Salvatore Leone fr:Salvatore Leone it:Salvatore Leone pl:Salvatore Leone pt:Salvatore Leone Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Don Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Artículo destacado